Episode 1677 (14th July 1992)
Plot Kim wants Frank to stop treating her like an invalid. Rachel is still being cold towards Michael. She complains when he cooks bacon in the kitchen. Lorraine interrupts Archie while he is trying to have a quiet read in the sunshine. She wants him to like her. Chris fishes for information on Neil from Frank. He wants to know how much time he has been spending with Kathy. Lorraine is really pestering Archie. She thinks that exams are a waste of time and also that her mother doesn't care about her. Archie sends her away. Kim has wheeled herself up to the holiday village. She moans to Joe. They walk past Mark and Lisa having an early lunch. Kim is furious when a young boy nearly runs into her and his mother asks Joe rather than Kim if she is okay. Jack isn't showing any enthusiasm for his skiing lessons. Carol thinks that Alan should start doing bar meals. Seth suggests to Carol that she offers to lay her healing hands on Kim Tate as it would be a good way of having a nosey around Home Farm. Kim shows Joe just how unsuitable the Holiday Park cabins are for disabled people. Lynn agrees to store Archie's coffin for him again. They talk about Lorraine. Archie wants to have a word with Carol about her, but Lynn tells him not to interfere. Joe has promised to make one of the cabins accessible for disabled people. Frank goes mad with Kim when he sees her. He doesn't want her to go out on her own again. Jack and Sarah have another go at the skiing. They are in hysterics when they fall over. Chris is cooking supper for Kathy as she is going to be late home again. Carol's husband telephones The Woolpack. She looks puzzled when she puts the phone down. Lynn tries and fails to persuade Alan to offer a wider range of food in the restaurant. Rachel sticks up for Mark against Michael. She keeps reminding Michael that it isn't his house. Chris goes to see Kathy in the stables when she doesn't come home for supper. He expects to find Neil there. Frank and Kim row. She nearly tells him that she does not want another baby. Rachel asks Alan for some bar work during the holidays. He agrees. Kim yells at Frank that she doesn't want another baby. Lynn and Rachel have a frosty meeting as they realise that they are going to be working together. Carol shouts at Archie in the bar and accuses him of leading Lorraine astray. He tells her that Lorraine is quite capable of doing that herself. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Woman - Kate Layden Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes